


cherry wine

by dizzymisssally



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Craquaria - Freeform, Craquaria smut, F/F, Lesbian AU, Smut, cis girl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzymisssally/pseuds/dizzymisssally
Summary: "calls of guilty thrown at meall while she stainsthe sheets of some other"





	cherry wine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Yes, I wrote a Sabatina fic. I just wanna say that this fic was inspired by some of my anons, the title and summary comes from Hozier’s song “cherry wine” that somehow fits perfectly with this fic, in my opinion at least.
> 
> I don’t have enough words to thank @peachykissed (instagram and tumblr) for beta reading this fic, she helped me a lot with the editing, you guys have no idea. Please send her a lot of love because she’s what? SICKENING. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Don’t forget to send me your feedback!
> 
> TW: Emotionally abusive relationship.

Brianna was nervously waiting for Aquaria at their secret place, a cheap motel room. They were used to meeting there because both of them knew it was a place Brianna’s girlfriend would never go, so it was safe.  
“Hi!”  
Aquaria said as she smiled widely, entering the room, closing the door behind her and walking towards Brianna who was sitting, cross legged on the bed. Brianna could almost feel her heart breaking, she was going to disappoint Aquaria one more time.  
“Hey...”  
Brianna replied, trying to smile at the girl but the sadness was visible on her face. Aquaria’s smile disappeared. She didn’t even bother to sit down or to step closer, she simply stood there.  
“You didn’t break up with her, did you?”  
She asked, her voice was low but Brianna understood her. Brianna stared at the ground, she couldn’t look Aquaria in the face right now.  
“No...”  
Brianna whispered, more to herself than to Aquaria.  
“But you promised me...”  
Aquaria didn’t sound angry, she sounded sad.  
“I know, Aqua, I tried! I swear that I tried! I’m so sorry, I’ll try again and-“

Aquaria rolled her eyes and turned her back to Brianna, who stood up immediately.  
“You always say the same thing, talk to me when you actually leave her.”  
Aquaria said as she opened the door to walk away  
“Wait!”  
Brianna went after her but Aquaria didn’t stop walking.  
“You have all the right to be mad at me bu-“  
“I’m not mad!”  
Aquaria said as she stopped in middle of the hallway to look at Brianna.  
“And I hate that I’m not mad. I’m heartbroken, Brianna. It’s different.”  
Brianna knew that Aquaria deserved better. She deserves someone who would make her their one and only, someone who would take her to fancy places instead of making her come to cheap motels. But she couldn’t make herself walk away from her because she needed Aquaria’s love so bad. She felt like a terrible person for being selfish enough to break Aquaria’s heart. Brianna wanted to be better so bad and she was going to try her hardest.  
“I’m so sorry...”  
Brianna whispered, Aquaria loved Brianna. And because she loved her, Aquaria hugged her. Aquaria hated herself for not being able to hate Brianna. Brianna hugged her back and buried her face into the short haired woman’s neck.  
“We can’t keep doing this forever, Brianna.”  
Aquaria said, allowing herself to welcome the shorter girl into her  
arms.  
“If she finds out about us, she’s gonna kill me.”

Aquaria was terrified of Brianna’s girlfriend, who happened to be her twin sister, Sabatina. They never got along like sisters were supposed to, Aquaria has terrible childhood memories with her. She always liked to keep her distance from her twin, but somehow she finds herself blindly in love and having an affair with Sabatina’s girlfriend. Aquaria knows that it’s gonna end terribly for them if Sabatina finds out about their encounters. Brianna didn’t want to believe that Sabatina was that much of a terrible person as Aquaria used to tell her, but she knew that she felt loved and protected around Aquaria and she never felt like that around Sabatina. She liked to think that it was because her relationship with Sabatina was a lot more physical than sentimental, they didn’t talk much. But with Aquaria, it was the opposite. Most of the times they met at the motel room, they didn’t do anything sexual, they would just talk about life and their future plans. Their level of connection was beyond physical and Brianna didn’t feel this connection with Sabatina.  
“I...”  
Brianna started as she pulled away to look into Aquaria’s eyes.  
“I will end things between me and her. I know I’ve said it before but I will, Aqua. I’m so sorry I haven’t done it already...”  
Aquaria heard it before and she believed it the first time Brianna told her. She believed it every single time after that, and now she believes it again. Aquaria will continue to believe it again and again and again because she loves Brianna way too much to doubt one word that comes out of her pretty little mouth. Aquaria didn’t have anything to say so she closed the space between them and connected their lips, it wasn’t hurried like most of their kisses had to be due the situation they got themselves in, it was calm and comforting. Aquaria was also the first one to pull away, resting her forehead on Brianna’s.  
“Please, Bri. I can’t wait forever.”  
That was a lie. Probably the first lie she’s ever said to Brianna. She would wait forever if she had to.

-

Sabatina was quietly reading a fashion magazine when her girlfriend, Brianna, walked into her room. Brianna had the keys to her apartment so there was no need to knock and Sabatina was used to having her around.  
“Where were you?”  
She asked before Brianna could say anything, still focused on the magazine.  
“I... I was at my mom’s house...”  
Brianna lied as she approached her girlfriend. Sabatina would always have a lot of questions for Brianna, even before they were officially dating. She would always ask where she was, who she was  
with, what she was doing and Brianna would always tell her the truth... Until she started to hang out with Aquaria and started to lie. Brianna was in love with Aquaria in a way she would never be with  
Sabatina.

Brianna wanted to build a beautiful life with Aquaria but there was Sabatina, who somehow managed to get her first. And Sabatina was nothing like Aquaria. Brianna feels free when she’s with Aquaria, without a care in the world. Sabatina has some sort of control over her that she can never manage to understand, it’s almost like she owes her explanations about everything that she is. At the beginning of their relationship, Sabatina’s mysterious and demanding personality was one of the things that drew Brianna to her, she loved to be around her because Sabatina was a powerful woman and who doesn’t love powerful women? But now it felt different because Sabatina was not only powerful, but she was also intimidating and Brianna wasn’t sure if it was normal to be intimidated by her own girlfriend.  
“Sounds boring.”  
Sabatina said as she flipped a page of the magazine.  
“It was. I...”

Brianna started to nervously play with her fingers as she sat down on the desk in front of Sabatina.  
“We need to talk.” She managed to say, her voice almost choking in her throat. Sabatina finally looked up at her and Brianna felt as if her blue eyes could murder her. Aquaria’s eyes never felt like that.  
“About what?”  
“About...us.”  
Sabatina blinked a few times as her lips turned into a smile, not showing her perfect teeth. She closed her magazine and placed it next to Brianna. Sabatina stood up from the chair she was sitting in and was now standing in front of a very nervous Brianna.  
“What’s on your mind, babygirl?” Sabatina asked and rested her hand on Brianna’s knee. Aquaria was on her mind. She was in a relationship with Sabatina but when Sabatina touched her, it felt like she was cheating on Aquaria and somehow, she was.

Brianna gulped as she watched Sabatina’s fingers move towards her thigh. Sabatina never liked to talk a lot, especially about sentimental stuff, so she would do everything in her power to shut Brianna up. Brianna wanted to break up. But she also wanted to spread her legs and beg Sabatina to touch her.  
“I...”  
Brianna tried to get the words out of her mouth. ‘I don’t want to be your girlfriend anymore’, that’s all she needed to say but Sabatina’s touch wasn’t allowing her to focus on anything else. Sabatina’s hands gripped on her thighs, spreading them and pulling her closer. It was instinctive when Brianna wrapped her arms around Sabatina’s neck. Sabatina was now in between her legs, nails digging on her skin as she planted a kiss on Brianna’s cheek.  
“Yes?”  
Sabatina asked. Funny how to her, Brianna was just like the magazine she was reading a few minutes ago, a distraction.  
“I... I...”  
Brianna was struggling, she was usually so good with her words.

Sabatina pulled away completely, leaving Brianna with her legs spread and her cheeks flushed, breathing unevenly.  
“You what, Brianna? What do you wanna talk about?”  
Sabatina asked as she took Brianna’s heels off, letting them fall on the floor.  
“Nothing.”  
Brianna was cursing herself mentally for being so weak.  
“It’s not important...”  
She said as she looked to the side. She was ashamed. Aquaria’s disappointed look came to her mind and she felt the guilt growing inside of her chest. She snapped out of it when she felt Sabatina’s hand on her chin, making her face the brunette.  
“Good. You know I hate talking about useless things.”  
Sabatina said and kissed Brianna’s lips roughly, Brianna wrapped her legs around Sabatina’s waist and felt the girl lifting her up. Sabatina carried her to the bed and threw Brianna’s body on the mattress.  
“Take your dress off.”  
Sabatina demanded as she looked down on Brianna, who obeyed silently.

Sabatina didn’t love a lot of things, but she loved Brianna’s body and everything she could do with and to it. Brianna sat down on her ankles, wearing nothing but lingerie now. Her hands reached her back and unclasped her bra, she liked to feel Sabatina’s gaze on her, it never failed to make her feel on edge. Brianna placed the bra next to her, not breaking eye contact with Sabatina. Sabatina crawled closer to Brianna, placing a kiss on her collarbone. Brianna felt her cheeks burning, Sabatina wasn’t an affectionate girlfriend. They had a lot of sex, sure. But it was never soft. So whenever Sabatina was soft with her, she never knew how to respond. It never lasted long, though. Sabatina’s hand tugged on her hair and pulled it back, making Brianna face the ceiling. Sabatina used her other hand to slap one of Brianna’s breasts, Brianna wasn’t expecting it, eliciting a moan of pain and pleasure.  
“Did I tell you to take your bra off?” Sabatina asked through gritted teeth. Brianna tried to shake her head negatively but Sabatina’s grip was strong on her hair, keeping her head in place.  
“Did I?”  
She asked again, slapping her breast one more time.  
“N-no... No...”  
Brianna managed to moan out.  
“Then why did you take it off?”  
The slap was now on the blonde girl’s thigh.  
“I... I don’t... I...”  
Brianna’s mind still wasn’t focused on her words, she just wanted to be touched  
in the place where she needed it the most. She was soaking wet by now. She could feel it. Sabatina twisted her nipple as she nibbled her jaw, making Brianna moan out loud.  
“You’re running out of words a lot today, princess.”  
Sabatina whispered against her ear before slapping her breast once again. Sabatina let go of the grip on Brianna’s hair, now grabbing her chin, and making Brianna face her.  
“You took it off because you’re an impatient little whore.”  
Brianna bit down on her lower lip, trying not to moan as a reply.  
“Say it.”  
Sabatina demanded. If Sabatina told her to kill a person right now, she would. Sabatina had this weird control over her that she didn’t really know how to explain.  
“I’m... I’m an impatient little whore...”  
Brianna whispered and saw Sabatina’s smile appear and grow on her face as she crashed their lips together.

Sabatina was basically shoving her tongue down Brianna’s throat, Brianna had no strength or will to fight for control. She liked it. Sabatina pulled away and stepped out of the bed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
“Show me how wet you are, baby.”  
Her voice didn’t shake a bit, Brianna’s hands were shaky but she slipped her panties down her legs and spread herself for Sabatina to see. Brianna’s pussy was practically glowing from her wetness and it was starting to drip down her inner thighs. Sabatina watched her with a blank face, she didn’t express any emotion at all, Brianna couldn’t read her expression and it should offend her but it didn’t, it turned her on even more. Brianna’s hand started to caress her own thigh, not breaking eye contact with her girlfriend.  
“Can I-“  
“No.”  
Sabatina cut her off before she could even finish her question.  
“You can’t.”  
Brianna couldn’t help but whine, she regretted it immediately, she knew Sabatina doesn’t like it when she whines.  
“See what I mean? Greedy little whore”  
The brunette said as she came back to the bed and pulled Brianna’s hand away,  
and was now on her knees in between Brianna’s legs. Sabatina caressed Brianna’s thigh and slapped it, hard. Brianna bit on her lower lip trying to hold back a sound but she still moaned, receiving another slap right away. When it  
came to Sabatina, Brianna always finds herself between pain and pleasure and right now it wasn’t any different. Sabatina’s mouth went to Brianna’s neck, Brianna knew she was purposely leaving marks there and she couldn’t help but think of Aquaria. Aquaria will be so disappointed when they meet again. Brianna felt sadness taking over her body for a split second but it quickly disappeared when the feeling of two fingers entered her pussy. It brought her mind back to Sabatina.

She opened her mouth to moan but she managed to hold the sound back in her throat. Sabatina pinched her nipple as she inserted a third finger, Brianna felt tight around her fingers. Brianna wasn’t keeping her moans back now, she was moaning very quietly, she didn’t want to be loud, Sabatina appreciated the effort.  
“P-please...”  
Brianna whispered as her hands grabbed on the sheets.  
“Please what?”  
Sabatina asked, looking at the mess she was making out of Brianna.  
“Tell me what you want...”  
Sabatina knew what Brianna wanted, but she wanted her to say it.  
“Please... Slap me, please...”  
Sabatina smirked down at her, mockingly. The hand that was pinching her nipple, slammed against her breast once, twice and it stopped when Brianna let out a loud whine. Sabatina’s fingers also stopped moving. Brianna couldn’t help but whine at the loss of contact, she knew she shouldn’t whine but she couldn’t hold them back either.  
“Be more quiet.”  
Sabatina told her firmly and she nodded.

The brunette started to move her fingers again and slapped Brianna’s thigh as she did so. Brianna wanted to pull her closer and moan against her lips but she knew she wasn’t allowed to touch her. Not yet, at least. Sabatina pressed her thumb on Brianna’s clit as she fucked her hard and fast with three fingers. Brianna’s eyes rolled to the back of her head and her mouth hung open as she quivered under the other girl, the orgasm running through her body. Sabatina continued to fuck her as her body was shaking with aftershocks, Sabatina loved it when she looked like a mess. Brianna was trying to catch her breath when she saw Sabatina sucking on the fingers she used to fuck her. She looked ridiculously beautiful, Brianna couldn’t find the motivation inside of her to not like Sabatina. Their relationship was never a lot more than sex but Brianna had strong feelings towards the girl and she knew Sabatina had feelings for her as well, she just wasn’t sure if love was one of those feelings.  
“You look so pretty coming around my fingers, I wish you could see yourself...”  
Sabatina said when she took her fingers out of her mouth, still looking down on Brianna. Brianna looked up at her, still trying to catch her breath. Sabatina started to kiss the marks she left on Brianna’s neck.  
“What do you say when I make you come?”  
“Thank you.”  
Brianna whispered and cupped Sabatina’s cheeks, pulling her into a kiss. Sabatina kissed her calmly, hands stroking her thighs and moments like this never failed to make Brianna feel bad for cheating on her girlfriend. Regardless of her feelings towards Aquaria, Sabatina was the one she should be faithful to.  
“Are you okay?”  
Sabatina asked in a whisper as she planted a series of kisses on Brianna’s cheek.  
“Yeah”  
Brianna answered with a smile on her lips.  
“Good.”  
And with that, Sabatina pulled away completely, Brianna missed the contact immediately.

The blonde girl turned to the side and watched her girlfriend fix her hair in front of the mirror, she wanted to touch her so bad but she knew Sabatina didn’t want to be touched, if she did, she wouldn’t be fixing her hair.  
“Oh, I almost forgot!”  
Sabatina said and smiled at Brianna, walking back to the bed and sitting right next to where Brianna was laying down. Sabatina looked flawless, as usual. She placed one leg over the other and rested her hands on her knee as her head tilted to the side, her eyes looking deeply into Brianna’s.  
“Does she make you come this good?” Brianna froze. She knew. Of course she knew, there was no way she could hide anything from Sabatina.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I would love to know your opinions!  
> tumblr: dizzymisssally  
> instagram: dizzymisssally


End file.
